Ayudante de enfermería
by sheeranftsivan
Summary: "Nico di Angelo haría cualquier cosa para pasar tiempo con Will Solace, incluso si eso fuera ser un ayudante de enfermería." La imagen no es mía.


**Título:** Ayudante de enfermería

 **Universo/Fandom:** Percy Jackson - Heroes of Olympus

 **Pareja (s):** Nico di Angelo/Will Solace.

 **Advertencias:** La historia se da luego de _La Sangre del Olimpo_.

 **Disclairmer:** Únicamente son dueña de la historia, el resto pertenece a Rick Riordan, yo sólo me divierto un poco.

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **I**

Nico di Angelo era la persona menos indicada para ofrecerse a ayudarle en la enfermería, aun así, Will había aceptado su ayuda. Después de todo, el chico no tenía a su hermana, Hazel, ni a su mejor amigo, Jason, cerca.

Aunque el chico ya no estaba cercano a convertirse en sombras gracias a los cuidados del hijo de Apolo, seguía causando pavor entre los pacientes de la enfermería, después de todo, Nico no dejaba de oler a muerto.

La mayoría -por no decir todos- se ponían incómodos al ver al hijo de Hades marchar frente a sus camillas, cómo si éste estuviera esperando que alguno cerrara los ojos para poder arrebatarle la vida.

Pero Nico _no_ era su padre. Nico di Angelo _no_ era Hades.

Will sabía que Nico se sentía incómodo al sentir todas las miradas de los pacientes puestas sobre él, como si fuera un bicho raro. Por eso, como era común, hacía que él se encargara de doblar las vendas y de arreglar los medicamentos en orden alfabético. Eso lo mantenía entretenido.

Pero para ser sinceros, el hijo de Hades no era nada bueno haciendo eso por eso Will siempre terminaba echándole una mano al final. Y esa tarde no era la excepción.

—Nico, tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Will, viendo con burla y sorpresa al menor.

La imagen era demasiado cómica como para que Nico fuera el protagonista: estaba rodeado de vendas, luchando contra ellas para poder quitárselas de encima pero sus torpes movimientos sólo hacían que las vendas se apretaran más a él y empezara a lucir como una momia.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó, sin dejar de moverse torpemente— Fue tu idea que yo me encargara de las vendas, Solace.

—Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento... —murmuró el chico, acercándose a Nico para poder echarle una mano -como siempre-.

Nico soltó un suspiro de rendición, dejando que el hijo de Apolo empezara a ayudarle: sus manos volaban de aquí para allá, desenrollando las vendas de sus brazos, piernas y cuello, mientras él sólo se movía cuando Will se lo pedía.

Luego de unos momentos, Will Solace tenía una enorme bola de vendas en su mano y una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro. Nico contó mentalmente hasta diez para no mandarlo al Tártaro.

—Listo, ya está.

Pero Will no se movía. Oh no, él _no quería_ moverse. Observaba el rostro del menor con lentitud, pasando desde sus profundos ojos oscuros, su nariz respingona, sus cejas delgadas, sus pómulos hundidos hasta detenerse unos momentos en sus delgados y rosados labios, alzó la vista para observar directamente a Nico a los ojos.

—¿Solace? —Le llamó Nico.

—¿Mhm?

Will _no_ dejaba de verlo. Nico estaba empezando a _sonrojarse_. A _sentir_ mariposas esqueléticas en su estómago.

—¿Podrías dejar de verme _así_? —Soltó con exasperación. Will enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo _así_?

—Pues... pues... ¡ _así_! —Exclamó, casi grito, moviendo su mano de forma dramática.

Will río por lo bajo. _La risa más hermosa que Nico di Angelo haya escuchado en su patética vida._

—No puedo evitarlo, eres... —se detuvo.

—¿Soy...? —Le animó Nico.

« _Hermoso_ » deseo haber dicho Will y plantarme un beso en los labios a Nico. En vez de eso, sólo sonrío nuevamente con burla para responder:

—El peor ayudante de enfermería que existe.

Nico bufó, lo empujó para poder salir del pequeño desván y dirigirse hacia la salida. Nico murmuraba por lo bajo cosas inintelegibles, pero Will pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando decía:

—Púdrete, Solace

Will sonrío. Nico _nunca_ cambiaría. Y él estaba bien con eso.

—¿Te espero mañana a las 6? —Preguntó, tentando su suerte de ser enviado al mismísimo Tártaro.

Nico en respuesta le hizo la señal del pájaro* haciendo reír a Will. Aunque el chico mostrara todo lo contrario, sabía que mañana estaría nuevamente en la entrada de la enfermería, con una taza de café caliente esperando su llegada.

Y Nico también lo sabía, porque no importaba lo que pasará _, él siempre regresaría a Will_ , aunque fuera el peor ayudante de enfermería en el mundo.

* * *

 **Aclarando:** ***Mostrar el dedo corazón.**

 **¡Ámenme, _babies_! Aquí les vengo con un Solangelo para reparar sus corazones (?) okno .-. espero que sea de su agrado, y dejen sus _reviews_. Sin más que decir, _luces fuera_.**


End file.
